


The Peculiar Gifts of Christmas

by ailetei



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shion, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nezumi calls Shion "boy", Orgasm Delay/Denial, Snowballing, Strawberries, Top Nezumi, a little kinky, borderline daddy kink, cheesy bastard Nezumi, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailetei/pseuds/ailetei
Summary: Nezumi has a gift for Shion. Well actually two gifts. "...the image of a Shion unable to stop trembling from his touch suddenly made its way into his mind..."





	1. A Snow Covered Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are here for the smut, just move on to Chapter 2 ^u^

“Rikiga.” Nezumi says, clearly annoyed out of his mind. “Why must you always push these things on to me. I said already, I don’t need them!”

“But Eve! These are amazing.. expensive.. rare!” Rikiga exclaimed. He shoved a red box tied with black lace in to Nezumi’s hands. It was big enough to fit a tiny kitten in. Nezumi clicked his tongue in vexation. “If you don't want them, give them to Shion for Christmas.. He’d love them!” And with that, Rikiga winked and left.

Again with mentioning Shion. Nezumi was so unbearably frustrated between throwing away the overly feminine and gushily decorated box and giving it to Shion. Just to make sure they weren't questionable items like last time [referencing Nezumi Discovers Interesting Things] Nezumi took a peek before work was over and boy was he glad he didn't throw it out. Five beautiful chocolate covered strawberries were carefully crafted and placed in the box, each with different designs. They seemed to sparkle, but inside was a note that read:

Contains: Aphrodisiac liquid. 

It continued to list out the history of the drug that these strawberries were supposedly laced with. Nezumi’s stomach automatically dropped and he held the box over the trash, but the image of a Shion unable to stop trembling from his touch suddenly made its way in to his mind and it made him blush so he aggressively shoved the box in his coat, dashing home in a melting, embarrassed frenzy.

“I-I’m home..”

“Welcome back, Nezumi!” Shion’s face appeared at the entrance to greet him. “Hm.. what’s wrong? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?”

“What?! No!.. Um... wh-what’s for dinner?” Nezumi’s eyes darted from Shion’s eyes to the floor in a successful attempt to change the subject. He needed to calm down and collect himself before his plans for the night. The thing was, aside from the chocolate, Nezumi had planned to give Shion a ring tonight. A gold ring embellished with two black diamonds, made to fit his left ring finger.. It matched Nezumi’s own.

“Oh! Well since it’s christmas, I thought I’d make my special Christmas pasta and Christmas cake.”

“That’s great. I’m looking forward to it.” Nezumi smiled warmly at the boy and pulled him in, giving him a kiss on his forehead, which made Shion explode into a glowing blush. He dashed off to the kitchen, leaving Nezumi at the door front. Okay Nezumi.. get it together. You’ve got this. But he still blushed at the idea. He could only be so lovey dovey with Shion. And sometimes he would reflect on it and and blame Shion for spreading the “lovey-doviness” to him like a disease. It was so embarrassing, but being an airhead, Shion didn't seem to mind a single bit.

“.. Yes, there was a very nice old lady who came to the dog house today and she had a gray and black labrdo—.”

“Shion.”

“Sorry.. Am I talking too much?” The white haired boy squeaked.

“No, never, not at all.”

But Nezumi looked around the room to calm himself. The lights were all turned off and there they both sat, a couple of oil lamps on Nezumi’s desk and the only sound their newly built fireplace crackling with the flames. It was silent and oh how Nezumi wished it would stay like this forever. Snow began to fall silently outside and Nezumi finally made eye contact with Shion, who sitting across from him, in front of a half eaten plate of dinner, and wrapped snuggly in a blanket.

“It’s snowing..” Shion whispered and let out a cute breathy laugh.

“Yes it is, my dear.” Nezumi took a deep shaky breath. He reached into his pocket and took out a glittery white box dressed with a red and golden bow. “Shion..” Another shaky breath. He opened the box, revealing the ring. “The snow outside has frozen us in place and I’m okay with that if you are with me because you have warmed my cold heart with your goldenness. You are my everything and I would like to ask you to accept me as your everything too.”

Shion’s wide red eyes flickered in the fire light, sparkling with tears he couldn’t stop from overflowing. He bit his lip to stop from whining, he was utterly lost and the blush that warmed his face didn't seem to help, but Nezumi did. Shion felt warm hands grab his own. He shut his eyes in anticipation and waited. Instead of feeling the slide of the ring, he felt softness, all too familiar, on his lips.

“Open your eyes, I want you to see it.” Nezumi said against the kiss.

So he looked right as Nezumi slid the ring on to his finger. The younger boy walked himself to his partner’s side of the table and wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck, clinging on to his as he sat in his lap, Nezumi could feel warm tears on his shoulder so he gently stroked Shion’s white fluffy locks and whispered, “I love you.” It was returned with an almost inaudible “I love you too.”

After the heartfelt finish to the dinner, Shion went to grab the cake while Nezumi slipped the red box of strawberries on to the table.


	2. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do naughty boys get for Christmas?
> 
> "Every lick of Nezumi’s expert tongue on his bottom lip made him shake as he absent-mindedly threw a leg over his partner and sat in the older man’s lap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I meant for this to follow up with the last chapter and be super sappy but I just can't write sappy and sweet. So...... I'm sorryyyyyy~! This is a little bit unexpected sexual encounter..? Hahaha

Nezumi watched Shion’s glossy pink lips wrap around the dipped end of the strawberry. 

“Mmm.. it’s good, Nezumi.” Shion smiled.

“C’mere.”

“Nezu—!”

Before the boy knew it, Nezumi’s soft lips were on his. A brush to Shion’s nipple made his mouth open in a silent moan and furious blush as Nezumi slipped his wet tongue inside the other’s heated mouth. Their tongues swirled with chocolate strawberry, leaving the two hungry for more of the taste, but it hit Shion. It was like an inferno burning from his stomach all the way to his balls and suddenly he had never felt so sensitive. It became more severe when he felt Nezumi deposit more saliva in to his mouth. Sickening indeed it was, but at this very moment, the action turned Shion on so much he whimpered. Every lick of Nezumi’s expert tongue on his bottom lip made him shake as he absent-mindedly threw a leg over his partner and sat in the older man’s lap.

“N-Nezu..mi..” Shion moaned between kisses. It was surely a call for attention to his already hard dick. 

So Nezumi complied and gently removed the boy’s pants and briefs, freeing his dribbling pink member and also turning him to sit with his back on Nezumi’s chest. Shion was almost mortified at his own lasciviousness with the sight of his stained underwear. He felt large soft hands grab his cock. Shion squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment for he was utterly unable to help himself so he thrust up into the heat. A warm dominating presence was felt behind his ear.  
“What’s this?” Nezumi whispered with nip at Shion’s ear. “Hip thrusting?” His other hand planted firmly around Shion’s cock while the index finger rubbed light circles over the slit. 

“Who said you could jerk off your dirty cock in my hand?” The words had the boy’s face and cock glowing red with shame. With that, Nezumi squeezed his fingers around Shion’s member earning a cry of desperation. “Spread your legs.”

Shion groaned, too turned on to do much else and spread his legs wide, hooking them over Nezumi’s arms. “There we go.” Nezumi cooed. “Good boy.” He ran his hands down Shion’s sides, covering most of his body and gently teased at his inner thighs. God, Shion was about melting. His body was becoming unbearably hot and every touch seemed to be amplified.

Before he knew it, Shion was picked up off his partner’s lap. Nezumi had to admit, he too was feeling slightly more aroused than usual. He pulled his own pants and briefs off before sitting down on their couch, legs parted comfortably. He flashed Shion a sexy expectant gaze and the boy gave no complaints. White locks of hair tickled Nezumi’s thighs as Shion pressed his face into the rather large cock of the other man. His face was burning with arousal. Shion nuzzled in to Nezumi’s crotch, letting the dick smooth over his cheeks and eyelids just to feel subordinate.

“That’s enough.” Nezumi commanded. His hands found their way in to white hair and gently guided the boy’s mouth to his cock. Right before he opened his mouth, Shion looked up at Nezumi through snowy lashes. The flush around his face, lust blown eyes and plump bruised lips. That absolutely submissive look of arousal burned through Nezumi’s member.

Slick sounds filled the room as Shion’s mouth worked over Nezumi’s cock. 

“Oh fuck...” Nezumi growled huskily. The boy could feel the hand in his hair tightening. It warned him of what was so come. Nezumi began steadily lowering Shion’s head on to his cock over and over, each time it felt deeper down Shion’s throat. The boy made unrecognizable, but lovely sounds. Nezumi’s huge warm dick down his throat made him feel completely used. He loved it. 

“Yeah.. good boy.. take it all..”

One particularly deep thrust had Shion gagging and the electric feeling it gave him went straight to his own twitching member. More and more, Nezumi’s movements grew faster.

“Fuck.. yes..” Nezumi moaned out. He felt his balls tighten pleasantly before spilling his cum all over Shion’s wrecked face. Nezumi traced the head of his cock against that pretty mouth once more, painting the remaining leakage on Shion’s lips. 

Shion gathered the cum on his lips in his mouth before making a show of letting it drip down his chin. Nezumi reached down and tilted it up, pulling the boy in for another kiss, this time tasting some of himself in the process. 

“You want me to touch you?” The older man pulled Shion on to the couch, 

“Y-yes…!” Shion panted. It was much too hot, his body and face, he couldn't handle it anymore. He’d waited far too long for Nezumi’s touch. Again he was on his partner’s lap, grinding his hips lewdly in to Nezu’s growing hard-on.

The dark haired man gave a sexy smirk. “You wanna be my naughty boy, Shion?”

The words made Shion whimper and lean his chest impossibly closer to Nezumi’s. 

“Use your words..” Nezumi said, running his hands up Shion’s back.

“Yes.. p-please..” He was so embarrassed. Cheeks flushed and buried in Nezumi’s neck, he felt a hand begin to pump at a fast pace. Of course, the sensitivity of Shion’s cock could have had him cumming in seconds with that, but Nezumi made sure it didn't happen. A beautiful baby-pink cock ring was wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. Shion was about ready to cry, it was too much. Tears stung his eyes as Nezumi pumped unbelievably faster and a steady stream of “Nezumi.. Nezumi.. Nezumi…” spilled from Shion’s lips. A loud cry of submission that signified Shion was about to cum made Nezumi pull his hand away once more, earning him whimpers.

“You want to cum?” Nezumi teased.

“Haah.. mm.. yes..”

“Beg.”

Another blush spread across Shion’s cheeks at being humiliated once more. “P-please..”

“What would you like me to do?”

“P-please.. m-make.. me c-cum…” Shion whimpered softy against Nezumi’s mouth.

Nezumi hissed. “Good boy.”

Shion cried out having felt the plastic of the ring slide off his dick and automatically, his release almost came. His body was trembling.

“So cute.” Nezumi smirked before once again wrapping his hand around Shion’s swollen pink member. Shion’s head was spinning.

Two pumps in, “AH! N-Nezumi! Haaah..! Hnng.!” The boy’s body shook with his orgasm as cum stained his and Nezumi’s stomach.

Shion was still panting hard, face flushed, but satisfied. He was absolutely spent and drained.

“Mmm.. Nezumi…” He murmured cutely.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Said the dark haired man.

Shion nodded and gave Nezumi a very deep kiss before parting and saying, “Can we do it in the bath?”

“You’re too seductive for your own good.” Nezumi sighed. “Of course, my little prince.”

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize, this is so hastily written. I should have just taken more time and finished it on Christmas, but I believe 10 days is too long to wait. I hope you guys enjoyed this poorly written smut <3 I'll see you guys next week for a Yuri On Ice fic <3
> 
> ps: as the usual, I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Shion.. so innocent and sweet. He has no idea what he's getting himself in to. Hope you guys enjoyed! I am finally back from the dead. ^_^ Look forward to sexy time in chapter 2!


End file.
